This invention relates to the field of amusement rides. More particularly, a simulated dragstrip race is presented which provides audio, video and force-generating sensations for the riders.
The field of amusement rides has many different rides and nuances to rides. From the first roller coaster on Coney Island to the most recent Spaceship rides at newer amusement parks, the rides field has been one of innovation and advancements. Often new technology increases the resource with which the inventor has to work to improve the rides. A simple roller coaster is now a complicated stream of sensory perceptions including audio sounds, video illusions, smoke, water and even G-forces.
Since many amusement rides are only simulations of the actual sensations encountered in experiencing the real ride or event, one of the most important aspects of creating an amusement ride is to foster a feeling of realism in the ride. For example, three-dimensional screens may be used to simulate motion. Audio speakers and soundtracks may simulate the noises heard during the ride or event (e.g. a car race or an airplane ride). Some rides even allow for actual movement of the passenger compartment.
A patent of general interest in the amusement ride industry is U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,705 issued to Powell. Powell discloses a drag strip amusement ride where the driver interactively controls the acceleration, gear shifting and braking as if in actual control of the race. Powell uses an electrified track for propulsion. Another patent of interest is the one granted to the instant inventor in 2005 where a pneumatically driven cable propels the passenger compartment of the ride to speeds and hence G-forces that approximate the real forces encountered in a dragstrip.
Other prior art of interest includes the 1999 patent issued to Hayashigawa U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,624 and the 2001 US patent issued to Fritz (U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,120). The '624 patent is for a ride simulator where the actual ride in a racecar, speedboat, or other vehicle is simulated in a remote car. Hayashigawa uses video and audio broadcasting equipment from an actual dragster or racer and transmits data to the remote ride car. Hayashigawa also provides for the introduction of a sensory experience in the form of G-forces developed from a “motion base.” However, in Hayashigawa, “the passenger moves only a short distance” and “the sights, sounds, and G-forces” are “within the limits of the base.” This means that the G-forces simulated are only a small fraction of the actual G-forces in a drag race. It is an object of this invention to provide a dragstrip amusement ride where speeds approaching the actual speeds of a dragstrip race and G-forces approaching the actual forces encountered in a dragstrip race are simulated.
Fritz discloses an amusement ride capable of generating a natural “wheelie” motion, although “minimal acceleration” is involved. Fritz generates only about one-half Gs on the track. Fritz has no interactive content and has no audio or video component, as does your invention. It is another object of this invention to provide a simulated dragstrip ride with active controls for manipulation by the riders, acceleration approaching the actual acceleration of a dragstrip race, smoke for start-up, lights to begin the race, shifting controls, audio sounds simulating the entire length of the race, surround video for the entire length of the track and other sensory sensations to provide the most realistic dragstrip amusement ride yet produced.
Simulated rides of other events are known in the prior art. A realistic roller coaster simulator is disclosed in the 1999 patent issued to DiNunzio (U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,338). DiNunzio provides for synchronized audio and visual effects for a roller coaster ride. Upon starting the ride, “the passenger can experience in real time the visual, motive, audible and other effects (such as wind, heat, cold, water, etc.).” DiNunzio uses a “means for moving the passenger compartment to simulate the motion of a roller coaster.” As entertaining as the DiNunzio ride is, his passenger compartment does not move from its base. Since it does not move from its base, the actual G-forces of acceleration, deceleration and longitudinal motion are not as realistic as in the instant invention. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a simulated dragstrip ride where the noises, smells, sight, acceleration deceleration and linear movement of an actual dragstrip is created.
The prior art discloses many unique amusement rides, some of which include a simulation of slight G-forces or other audio, sight, or movement sensations. Audio and video simulators are known in the art. Simulating motion or partial G-forces are known in the art. Drag strip simulation amusement rides are known in the art. However, it a still further object of this invention to provide a simulated dragstrip amusement ride with a cabin surrounded by video, audio and other sensory sensations to simulate the sight, sound and smell sensations of an actual dragstrip race while the simultaneous rapid linear movement, acceleration and deceleration of the passenger cabin to high speeds results in G-forces approximating the actual G-forces of a real dragstrip race.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below Specification.